La berceuse
by Danacarine
Summary: Paige joue la baby-sitter pour son exaspérant patron. Spoiler de l'épisode 2x10.
_Merci à Quelea8, bêta de choc, psychopathe et amoureuse d'un Panda *coeur*_

* * *

 **LA BERCEUSE**

Un homme, ce n'est parfois pas facile.  
Un homme malade, c'est difficile.  
Mais un homme malade, qui en plus est un génie, c'est juste impossible !

Paige se ressassait cette réflexion en soupirant.

Quand Walter s'était brisé le pied lors de leur dernière mission casse-cou, elle avait proposé son aide immédiatement. Passer quelques heures supplémentaires avec son étrange patron était loin de lui déplaire. Non qu'elle l'avoue ouvertement mais elle était inexorablement tombée amoureuse de cet esprit brillant, bien que totalement inadapté à la vie quotidienne, dès leur première rencontre.

Elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Avec son franc-parler, son habitude d'aller droit au but et son QE au ras des pâquerettes, il avait plus ou moins admis avoir eu des sentiments pour elle mais les avoir mis de côté pour préserver l'équipe.

Avoir eu...

Elle en était là de ses tergiversations quand pour la énième fois de la journée, la voix de Walter retentit dans le garage.

"Paige ! Apporte-moi du café. Fort. Et des bagels."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était presque 23h et elle avait passé sa journée à répondre à ses moindres exigences, même les plus incongrues (que peut-on faire de 14 fourchettes et 1 éponge ?!) et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : dormir ! Même si cela signifiait passer la nuit sur ce canapé pas très confortable. Elle se leva néanmoins et monta une fois de plus l'escalier menant au loft.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et observa un instant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux...

Walter était assis dans son lit, son pied gauche plâtré et surélevé sur des oreillers, dépassant de la couette. Le dessus du lit était un vrai champ de bataille où les papiers se disputaient la place avec divers objets étranges et l'ordinateur ouvert trônant au milieu. Son patron avait les yeux plongés dans l'écran et son visage était éclairé par la lumière bleutée.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille collés sur son front humide et les yeux rougis de fatigue. Ça lui donnait ce petit côté vulnérable qui lui rappelait immédiatement Ralph.

Elle s'avança dans la chambre et il leva enfin les yeux. Comme toujours, son regard la transperça mais elle avait appris à le soutenir sans craindre qu'il la déchiffre. Son regard descendit sur ses mains, vides.

Il grogna :

« Et mon café ? J'ai besoin d'énergie pour finir de décrypter ce… »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Non ! Tu as besoin de dormir ! Tu es crevé et Toby a bien recommandé du RE POS ! »

Elle appuya son dernier mot en rabattant brutalement le couvercle de l'ordinateur et elle commença à rassembler frénétiquement le tas de papiers qui trainaient sur la couette.

« Paige ! Non ! Arrête je dois absolument… »

Elle le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son laptop. Il vit la lueur excédée dans ses yeux et réalisa qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin aujourd'hui. Il leva les mains.

« Euh... OK »

La jeune femme se calma aussitôt et soupira.

« Désolée… Je ne voulais pas crier… »

Il hocha la tête et l'aida à débarrasser son lit. Une fois fait, Paige attrapa la couette et la secoua pour la remettre en place. Elle déplaça la jambe de Walter afin qu'il puisse s'allonger. Elle lissa l'édredon du plat de la main et le remonta sous son menton.

« Voilà ! »

Elle s'éloigna et, arrivée à la porte, se retourna.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin, je ne suis pas loin… »

Elle lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit Walter... »

Elle refermait déjà la porte quand il lui répondit.

« Bonne nuit Paige et… euh… Merci. Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant sollicité aujourd'hui. Je me sens tellement coincé… J'ai horreur d'être... Euh...Dépendant. »

Elle repassa la tête par l'embrasure, juste pour apercevoir son demi sourire, celui qui avait la capacité de la faire fondre sur place.

« Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. »

Ils se sourirent un instant dans un silence confortable, puis elle s'arracha à l'emprise de son regard et redescendit l'escalier.

Mon Dieu qu'elle était fatiguée ! Ce maudit escalier l'avait achevée. Elle avait bien dû le monter cinquante fois aujourd'hui… Elle se promit de faire plancher ses petits génies sur la fabrication d'un ascenseur, ils lui devaient bien ça !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sourit. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa colère, en une phrase. Et un sourire… Il faisait des efforts, elle le savait. Il s'efforçait d'être « normal » même s'il ne comprenait pas tous les mécanismes des interactions sociales. Avant, pour lui, tout devait se résoudre comme un problème de math. Et puis, il l'avait engagé et petit à petit il s'ouvrait au monde… Et à elle.

Elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers un souvenir dangereux, grisant et terriblement frustrant…

Ce baiser, qu'ils avaient échangé... Elle ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose d'aussi fort quand elle avait provoqué Walter. Elle lui avait proposé de tester sa théorie afin de voir s'ils ressentaient vraiment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Quand elle s'était doucement approchée de lui, elle avait eu la surprise de voir que non seulement il ne reculait pas mais qu'il avançait lui aussi. Et quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, c'est également lui qui avait approfondi le baiser. Et également lui qui l'avait interrompu de manière beaucoup trop brutal et rapide à son goût.

Il avait prétendu n'avoir rien ressenti. Elle avait fait de même. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne pouvait croire que ce n'était pas pareil pour lui. Pas après sa façon de l'embrasser, à la fois maladroite et pressante, mais terriblement tendre.

À chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à revivre cette scène, son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle donnerait cher pour revivre cette expérience, et plus si affinités...

Elle commençait doucement rêver avec un sourire extatique sur les lèvres quand le maintenant traditionnel bip l'interphone se fit entendre. Encore.

« Euh... Paige ? Tu... Tu dors ? »

La jeune femme en question sursauta violemment.

Elle soupira. Et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment l'homme qui provoquait tant d'émoi en elle pouvait être le même qui lui tapait sur le système à cet instant.

Mais comme toujours elle se leva et entreprit de monter l'escalier du loft pour la, au moins, centième fois de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu devais dormir... »

Il avait l'air clairement perdu. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, trop de pensées sur des événements passés se bousculent dans ma tête. Ce qui est complètement ridicule et improductif puisque ce qui est fait et fait et que rien ne peut-être changer... Mais je n'arrive pas à les empêcher de tourner et tourner encore, même quand j'essaye de résoudre des équations, elles reprennent le dessus. Pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit doucement et s'approcha du lit…

« Parce que finalement, tu n'es pas un robot… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que je préférais quand j'en étais un… La vie était plus facile… Je me posais moins de questions… »

Elle s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit en faisant attention à ne pas toucher sa jambe blessée. Elle lui laissa suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il se sente bien. Il n'était, en effet, pas très à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de contact physique.

« Oui, sans doute mais elle était aussi beaucoup plus terne… »

Il leva un sourcil, curieux.

Comme à son habitude lors de leurs échanges, Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, lui offrant toute son attention. C'est un des traits qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui.

« Ta vie était bien réglée, plus facile. A chaque problème, tu appliquais la réponse appropriée sans te poser de questions... Mais elle était... Beaucoup plus plate, terne, sans relief... Un peu comme manger ton gâteau préféré tout seul ou entouré par les gens auxquels tu tiens, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Il la regarda un instant, songeur puis il acquiesça.

« Oui, je crois... Depuis que j'essaye de m'ouvrir aux gens, il m'arrive de ressentir des choses... C'est souvent ennuyeux mais ce n'est pas... Euh... Toujours désagréable... »

Il lui sourit et ce sourire la toucha en plein cœur... Elle espérait qu'il fasse référence au lien étrange qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils allaient enfin aborder le sujet. Mais il se reprit et ajouta :

« Mais c'est surtout handicapant ! Selon les situations, maintenant je suis obligé de me poser des questions, de prendre en compte les humains impliqués et leurs sentiments... Beaucoup de temps perdu... Et ça m'empêche de dormir ! »

Elle soupira, elle n'en tirerait rien de plus ce soir. Elle se leva et décida de passer à l'action. Elle se pencha par-dessus lui et empoigna le deuxième oreiller du lit. Walter la regardait faire d'un air curieux.

Elle lui fit signe de se relever. Et elle remplaça le coussin, tout froissé et mou après une journée de bons et loyaux services, par l'oreiller tout frais et bien gonflé. Il soupira d'aise.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le flanc.

« Pousse-toi un peu... »

Et elle se coucha sur la couette contre lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Walter s'était figé à son contact et la fixait d'un air inquisiteur.

« La ferme, Walter ! »

Elle replia le vieil oreiller, le glissa sous sa tête et se tourna vers lui. De cette manière, sa bouche arrivait juste à la hauteur de son oreille.

« Si j'arrive à endormir Ralph, qui a le même cerveau que toi, de cette manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas avec toi ! »

Elle lui posa la main sur le ventre et se mit à parler tout doucement. Il avait l'air totalement tétanisé.

« Détends-toi maintenant... Respire calmement... Pense à des moments heureux et ferme tes yeux... »

Il obéit et elle sentit son corps se détendre légèrement tandis qu'il prenait une grande inspiration...

Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait avec son petit garçon, dans les rares moments d'intimité qu'ils arrivaient à partager...

 _« Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone. He's on the run and your mummy's here... »_

Sa voix douce s'éleva dans le loft. Walter sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque, là où le souffle de Paige le caressait. Il avait presque oublié à quel point sa voix était jolie...

 _« Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy… Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy... »_

Il laissa son esprit dériver au son de sa voix, laissant les images s'imposaient. Un souvenir lui revint, la première fois où Paige l'avait guidé via l'oreillette et il sourit à cette pensée. Il devait simuler un rendez-vous galant et elle lui avait chuchoté chacun des mots qu'il devait prononcer. Au moment où la femme avait entrepris de le vamper, il avait laissé échapper une phrase uniquement destinée à sa coéquipière. Il lui avait avoué aimer avoir sa voix au creux de l'oreille. Et cet instant le confirma…

 _« Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer… Every day in every way, it's getting better and better… »_

L'arrivée de la jeune femme dans sa vie avait tout changé. Elle lui apprenait chaque jour à s'ouvrir aux gens et à ne pas craindre de ressentir des émotions. Il avait beau clamer qu'il n'avait pas de QE et n'éprouvait rien, c'était totalement faux. La vérité était qu'il était incapable de gérer ses émotions. Ça le tétanisait et ralentissait son travail alors il préférait les garder bien enfouis au fond de lui plutôt que d'y faire face. Mais ce n'était plus vrai depuis l'arrivée de Paige. Elle rendait sa vie meilleure, même s'il avait beaucoup de peine à lui avouer.

 _« Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy… Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy... »_

La main qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre lui dispensait de petites caresses au rythme de sa chanson. Il hésita un instant, mais pour une fois, décida d'agir sans réfléchir. Doucement, il descendit sa main sur la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Elle répondit à son étreinte et il se sentit bien. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde.

 _« Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait to see you to come of age, but I guess we'll both just have to be patient 'cause it's a long way to_ go… »

Les seuls autres moments où il s'était senti libre d'être lui-même, c'est ceux qu'il avait partagés avec sa sœur Meghan. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de le protéger et l'avais toujours encouragé à s'épanouir et à aller de l'avant. Ses derniers mots pour lui avaient été : « N'aie pas peur d'aimer… » Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il se devait de l'écouter et de se faire violence. Même si cela lui faisait une trouille bleue, il allait se mettre à écouter son cœur. Un peu. Lentement. Un pas à la fois. Pour Meghan. Pour lui. Et pour Paige, si elle voulait bien de lui…

 _«, A hard row to hoe. Yes, it's a long way to go but in the meantime before you cross the street, take my hand … »_

Walter décida de se mettre dans une position plus propice au sommeil. Il entreprit de se tourner sur son flanc droit, chose peu aisée avec le plâtre qui bloquait sa jambe gauche. Paige s'écarta un peu afin de le laisser s'installer plus confortablement, sans cesser de chanter. Quand il eût cessé de bouger, elle se rapprochât de lui, reprenant sa place au bord du lit. Elle le sentit se reculer pour venir se blottir contre elle. La jeune femme se collât donc contre son dos et passa un bras autour de lui.

 _« Life is what happens to you, while you're busy making other plans... »_

Il reprit sa main et la remonta sous son menton, enlaçant de nouveau leurs doigts ensemble. Il sentait sa tête qui s'était logée sur son épaule, son souffle qui caressait ses cheveux et se dit que, peut-être, c'était possible d'être simplement heureux. En tout cas, si le bonheur existait, c'était avec Paige à ses côtés. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé. Elle avait ce don de le calmer. Mais pas que.

 _« Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy… Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy... »_

Parfois, elle le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements juste pour le plaisir de le voir réagir. Comme la fois où elle avait testé sa capacité à supporter un contact physique. Elle lui avait d'abord pris les mains, pour lentement remonter jusqu'à ses épaules et finir par lui caresser la figure. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant toute l'opération, lui demandant régulièrement s'il pouvait gérer ça. Il s'était senti déglutir et avait marmonné qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais ses mains douces se promenant sur lui resterait pour toujours une délicieuse torture. Puis son esprit vagabonda vers un autre souvenir encore beaucoup plus... Excitant...

 _« Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer… Every day in every way, it's getting better and better… »_

Ce jour où elle l'avait plus ou moins défié de l'embrasser. Quand elle s'était approchée de lui, son cerveau froid et rationnel avait soudain disjoncté et il s'était quasiment jeté sur ses lèvres. Ils en furent sûrement aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, jamais il n'avait eu ce besoin impérieux de se rapprocher de l'Autre. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas un moine et avait eu son lot de conquêtes mais ça ne durait pas. Jamais aucunes de ses partenaires n'avait éveillé en lui l'envie d'en découvrir plus. Ses relations étaient purement mécaniques et il se sentait vraiment comme un robot dans ces moments-là. Il frissonna en pensant aux sensations qui l'avaient traversé ce jour-là, juste pour un simple baiser et se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu brutalement. Il ne lui avouerait jamais mais il avait soudain été saisi d'une peur irrationnelle face à la puissance des émotions qui l'avaient submergées, lui qui était censé ne rien ressentir. Alors il avait fui. Mais maintenant, entre ses bras, il n'en avait plus envie.

 _« Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy… Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy... »_

Il laissa son imagination travailler et essaya d'envisager ce qu'il pourrait se passer après, s'il se décidait enfin à faire face à ses sentiments. Les images qui se succédaient dans sa tête étaient toutes plus mièvres et incongrues les unes que les autres et pourtant, elles lui faisaient du bien et un sourire niais s'afficha sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que son esprit aiguisé décida enfin de rendre les armes et Walter plongea dans un sommeil profond, peuplé de rêves romantiques avec Paige.

 _« Darling, darling, darling Walter... »_

Cette dernière souffla plus qu'elle ne chanta la dernière phrase. Elle avait senti le corps de son compagnon se détendre et avait compris qu'il avait enfin sombrait dans le sommeil. Elle resta contre lui encore quelques minutes, savourant cette proximité. Il lui tenait toujours la main, leurs doigts étroitement mêlés et elle aurait voulu ne jamais rompre ce contact. Elle se souleva un peu pour l'observer.

Ses traits étaient complètement détendus et un sourire inattendu barré son visage. Elle sentit un immense élan de tendresse la saisir et d'une main tremblante, elle lui caressa légèrement la joue. Puis elle remonta doucement vers ses cheveux, écartant quelques mèches folles de son front et glissa délicatement ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes.

Elle le trouvait si vulnérable, si détendu à ce moment-là que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Si seulement il acceptait de baisser sa garde pour leur laisser une chance d'être enfin heureux ensemble. Elle soupira doucement et décida qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il accepte enfin d'avouer ses sentiments pour elle.

Forte de cette nouvelle décision, elle se résolut à quitter celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Si elle ne se levait pas tout de suite, elle allait s'endormir, là, tout contre lui. Non pas que ça ne la tentait pas, au contraire, mais elle imaginait la tête du reste de l'équipe s'ils les découvraient enlacés. Et elle redoutait surtout la réaction de Walter. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite.

Elle tira délicatement sa main pour la libérer mais il résista et resserra son emprise sur ses doigts avec un petit grognement. Elle sourit. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Ralph quand il serrait son doudou contre lui.

La jeune femme repositionna ses bras autour de lui et le berça doucement, fredonnant à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il se détende à nouveau. La joue posée contre la sienne, elle profita encore quelque instant de sa chaleur. Et lentement, un doigt après l'autre, elle récupéra sa main sans relâcher son étreinte. Il râlât un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle le serra encore un peu contre elle, puis à regret, s'écarta de lui.

Elle se leva sans bruit, empoigna son oreiller froissé au passage, lui remonta la couette sous le menton et ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser délicatement sa joue. Enfin, elle dévia peut-être un peu au coin de sa bouche, mais personne n'avait à le savoir.

Après une dernière caresse sur ses cheveux, elle s'éclipsa discrètement et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'oreiller bien serré contre son cœur. Elle plongea son nez dedans et s'endormi comme ça, bercée par son odeur, comme dans un doux cocon protecteur. Un large sourire barrait son visage tandis qu'elle dérivait au pays des songes... Elle avait enfin réussi à faire baisser le garde de 197.


End file.
